It is well-known that once a bottle of wine is open to the air, the quality of the wine begins to deteriorate. In order to preserve the unused portion of the wine in the bottle once it is opened, it is desirable to replace the air above the surface of the wine with an inert gas such as carbon dioxide. Various devices have heretofore been proposed which can be attached to the wine bottle and used to fill the bottle above the wine with an inert gas from a pressurized cartridge. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,883,043 and 4,011,971. Both of these patents show devices having a hollow needle or thin tube which is inserted through the bottle cork into the interior of the bottle through which the wine can be withdrawn from the bottle and through which an inert gas can be directed into the space in the bottle above the surface of the wine. This hollow needle requires two passages and a complicated valve arrangement to control the pressurizing of the bottle and the dispensing of the wine. Such known devices have been bulky and difficult to use and are relatively expensive. In at least one of the known prior art arrangements, the bottle must be tilted to let the wine flow to the stopper end of the bottle in order to dispense the wine.